Wind: A Breath of Heart
'Wind: A Breath of Heart' is a visual novel by Japanese game studio Minori. It was first released for the PC on April 19, 2002 with adult content. It was later ported to the Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 by Alchemist in 2003 with the adult content removed. It features voiced dialog for all characters except for the protagonist. It has been adapted into an anime series with thirteen episodes and four special ones (9.5, 10.4, 10.8 and 12.5), four OVAs, and a manga. An English-language fan translation of the visual novel exists. History The PC version of the game went on sale on April 19, 2002. It was followed by the Soyokaze no Okurimono -Wind Pleasurable Box- on December 27, 2002 which featured a 16 minute OVA Christmas Special along with the game. In 2003, the game was released in two different versions with the Dreamcast version going on sale on January 30 and the PlayStation 2 version on December 18. June 2004 saw the first of 3 KSS OVA's go on sale on the 25th and on the 30th, the TV anime officially started to air. On November 5 of the same year, Wind - a breath of heart - Re:gratitude went on sale. Plot Makoto was born in Kazune city, but was forced to move away with his sister Hinata and Minamo’s family after his father’s death. As children, the three played together. When his family moves for the second time, he entrusted to Minamo a harmonica. The two pinky-swore to meet again and marry some day. The game begins four years later. Makoto and Hinata are returning to Kazune via train and enroll at High School where he is reunited with Minamo. He learns that many people of the city have special powers which only they can do. For example, Hinata can jump higher than most 2-story buildings, Minamo can control the wind, Nozomi can create shockwaves with edged weapons, and Wakaba can cure wounds and slow down diseases. The town is also home to a long series of murders and mysterious disappearances. When Minamo’s father Professor Akihito tries to research the city’s mysteries to understand what caused these powers to develop, a chain of events begins and in the game it is the player’s goal to help Makoto uncover these mysteries while forging bonds with one of the five girls. Characters ; As the main protagonist, Makoto is impulsive but also compassionate towards the pain of others. He often acts without consideration for the consequences, which garners respect and bewilderment from the methodological Hikari. * (anime only) ; She has practiced playing her harmonica for four years hoping for Makoto to return and keep his promise. Unlike Makoto, she takes their childhood promise seriously and wants to marry now that they are older. Throughout the game she is straight-forward and assertive about her love for Makoto. Is the real sister of Hinata and Wakaba. * (game), Miwa Kouzuki (anime) ; Makoto’s athletic younger sister. Being very active, she commonly follows her brother around or pulls pranks on him. She carries a pair of binoculars which she uses to spy on things, and is fascinated with the blimp that flies over the city each day. She is hyper, and when she gets hurt, angry or confused her favorite catch-phrase is, “Unyah~!” Is the real sister of Minamo and Wakaba. * (game), Ritsuko Kasai (anime) ; Nozomi Fujimiya serves tables with her sister Wakaba. She is skilled at Kendo, although she has a weak heart and often needs Wakaba to heal her when she collapses. She loves her sister, but feels guilty that her poor health is a burden. She and Wakaba are adopted siblings. * (game), Junko Okada (anime) ; Gifted with the ability to prophesize the future, she can also heal. Her ardent desire is to improve her abilities so that she can heal her sister’s heart condition. She has a shy and compassionate personality. She is the real sister of Minamo and Hinata. She has weak clairvoyance ability. *''Voiced by: Sayaka Aoki (anime) ; Hikari is the most knowledgeable person about all of the cities mysteries. In the game her route only opens after the four other girls’ routes have been cleared. She first forms a relationship with Makoto when he rescues a cat from a tree; although Hikari is content to observe the world from a distance, Makoto’s hands-on approach intrigues her. Hikari is skilled with a katana, a good cook, and she enjoys painting the open sky. She tends to distances herself from other people because of a myriad of lies and given reasons; such as that she doesn’t want others to get hurt, or that strong people don’t need to rely on others. Yet in reality she longs for human interaction, but fears being rejected. * (game), Riko Hirai (anime) ; A friendly history professor. He is Minamo’s father and was a close friend to Makoto’s parents before they died. He is determined to research the city and apply his knowledge to stop the line of murders and save the city. He is also the true father of Hinata and Wakaba. * ; A schoolgirl often seen together with Tsutomu. She wears eye glasses to negate her ability to see one's true feelings, and she is fond of purchasing tea leaves from Hikari’s shop. * ; Makoto’s male friend. He is clumsy and will flirt with any woman. * Staff *Scenario: Masaya Mukai, Nozomu Koga *Music: TWO-FIVE **Opening:Wind **:Lyrics:Don Mccow **:Music:Tanimoto Maki **:Vocal:Hasegawa Megumi **Ending:Tsu-ba-sa **:Lyrics:Don Mccow **:Music:Tanimoto Maki **:Vocal:Watanabe Eimi **Insert:Dream **:Lyrics:Don Mccow **:Music:Tanimoto Maki **:Vocal:Hasegawa Megumi **Additional song on consumer version (Opening, Kasumi Ending):Flow **:Lyrics:Hiroki **:Music:Hiroki **:Vocal:Koduki Miwa *Movie: Makoto Shinkai Anime TV series OVAs References External links *Official website *Dreamcast port official website *PlayStation 2 port official website *TV anime official website *OVA official website * Category:2002 video games Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Dengeki G's Magazine Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Dreamcast games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Incest in fiction Category:Manga of 2004 Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Anime OVAs ca:Wind: A Breath of Heart ja:Wind -a breath of heart-